


Day 14: “Some people call this wisdom”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Date, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Date in the Ice rink.





	Day 14: “Some people call this wisdom”

“Some people call this wisdom”

“and more sane people call this blatant stupidity,” Peter said as he watched Wade pick the lock of the ice rink.

It was Wade’s idea of a date.

Let’s act like teenagers he said. We’ll skate for a bit before leaving he said.

And here they were. Wade expertly picking the doors lock and security system and Peter standing by and letting him do it.

“Wade… maybe this isn’t a good——”

“Got it!” Wade exclaimed before pocketing the lock in his pocket. “What were You saying baby boy?”

Peter sighed “nothing, let’s just go in before someone catches us”

They did so and made their way to get the skates in their sizes.

To be fair Peter hadn’t even wanted to come in the first place. He’s never skated before and he sure as hell doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of his new boyfriend.

Wade was already entering the rink by the time Peter grew enough backbone to go to the entrance door of the rink. But he just stood there watching as Wade skated on his on for a bit.

He looked… at peace. Like nothing was bothering him at the moment, no worries, no responsibilities.

It didn’t even disappear when he turned back to Peter with a huge smile.

“Come on baby boy! The water’s fine” he says encouragingly.

“The ‘water’ isn’t what worries about…” he whispers.

When Wade saw Peter made no movement to get in the rink, he skated towards him.

“Is everything ok?” Wade asks in concern.

“Y-yeah all’s peachy. I’ve just… never skated before so I’m a little nervous to get in.”

At that Wade smiled sweetly at how cute his boyfriend was being. Wade the told him then told him not to worry and held out his own hand.

Peter took it and the older man eased Peter into the ice rink.

Peter instinctively closed his eyes in preparation if falling as he walks on to the ice. but it never came.

He felt how Wade held him secured in his arms so he wouldn’t fall. So he slowly opened his eyes and saw that they were already ways away from the entrance. He grabbed Wade’s jacket like a lifeline and pushed himself closer to the taller man.

“Damn baby boy. I didn’t know you liked me that much” Wade said chuckling, interrupting Peter train of thought.

Peter gave a nervous laugh “I just don’t want to fall”

Wade smiled, leaned down and kissed the younger man on his cheek.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head okay? I won’t let you fall”

Peter smiled and took this little opportunity “You won’t let me go?” He asks.

Quickly catching on Wade chuckled and pulled him closer into their hug as they skated slowly.

“No matter where you are, no matter where you are I’ll be there~” he sang quietly to Peter’s ear.

They spent the rest of the date like that. Holding each other, giggling and singing their favorite songs until they tired and went home.

But not before leaving everything as it was before they got in the rink. Peter made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for cutesy this time!
> 
> Kudos & Comments all be welcome in me tavern!


End file.
